revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Pascal LeMarchal
Pascal LeMarchal (1965 - 2013) was the owner of Voulez magazine and Margaux's father. Biography Pre-Series Pascal is a self-made man who met Victoria in Paris when they were both in their late teens. They began a very passionate relationship, but after Victoria had to leave France because of an expired visa he cheated on her. Victoria caught her lover in the act and has despised him ever since. He later introduced Victoria to Conrad. He created the Voulez Magazine. He was involved in the David Clarke Conspiracy and killed Trevor Mathis, Aiden's father, to protect himself and Conrad, but made it look like a suicide. He became a father at 19 when Margaux was born, but was focus on his empire rising during her childhood. He later married a lady who gave Margaux her half brothers before she divorced Pascal. Season 3 In "Struggle", Pascal received the visit from Margaux asking for help and he decided to go to the Hamptons. In "Disgrace", Pascal returned to the Hamptons. Conrad asked him to fuse their companies but Pascal refused. He tried to seduce Victoria, by buying her a new dress. Margaux asked him to leave and then Conrad showed her the fake accounting of his magazine. After being blackmailed by Conrad he accepted to work with him. In "Addiction", Margaux blackmails Pascal into giving her full control of Voulez. Emily attempts to charm him to find out more information, regarding his connection to her father's incarceration. Pascal pits Emily and Victoria against each other in a game of cards, and Emily wins. Emily tries to get information our of Pascal, but he reveals to Victoria that he knows Emily is playing him. Pascal apologized for hurting Victoria all those years ago and they rekindled their romance. In "Blood", Pascal angered Margeaux when he revealed he was grooming her half-brother Gideon to take over Voulez. He later apologized to Margeuax for not being a good father and decided to groom her to run Voulez instead. In "Allegiance", Pascal blackmailed Conrad with a recording of a conversation that took place, years prior to the current events. Pascal later shot and killed Oscar Chapman when he planned to expose the Conspiracy. In "Revolution", Pascal proposes to Victoria and she accepts. He is kidnapped by Aiden and taken to a hidden location. Emily, pretending to be someone, forces Pascal to wear a wire and get Conrad to confess. After announcing Margaux as his successor at the MyClone Launch Party, Pascal confronted Conrad, trying to get him to confess. Instead, Conrad killed Pascal by pushing him into the spinning blades of his chopper. Appearances Trivia *He was first mentioned in Fear *Pascal is the only character to get mentioned several times before appearing onscreen, and the build up was worth it when he became the first threatening villain of Season 3. *Pascal has been shown to be the smartest of Emily's minor targets, already catching onto the fact that she has an agenda. Gallery 3x17 15.jpg 3x17 16.jpg 3x19 9.jpg 3x19 10.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Deceased Characters Category:Images Category:Characters Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes Category:Grayson Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Grayson Family